


D23 2019

by sambuckyslut



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anthony Mackie - Freeform, Bathroom Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, Sebastian Stan - Freeform, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 04:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20860235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sambuckyslut/pseuds/sambuckyslut
Summary: basically there was sexual tension at d23 and i couldn't stop thinking about it so i wrote this up and it's been sitting on my laptop soooo





	D23 2019

Sebastian doesn’t know what did it. There must’ve been something in the coffee this morning because Anthony has been playing up all day, ever since they’d fucked against the shower wall.  
It’s like he woke up and decided he’d do everything in his power to make him feel uncomfortable. And it’s so public. And he’s all in white. Lord the world was working against him today.  
Seb plays along a little bit here and there, but he’s distracted, and Anthony knows it, and Sebastian knows he knows. He can see the glint in his eyes every time they look at each other. It’s sometime in the middle of their interviews that really gets him going. The interviewer, a pretty woman, brown hair, wearing red, he thinks. She made a comment about his outfit and Anthony starts tormenting. His usual torment ‘take your jacket off’. And Seb tries his best to remain focused. Tries to continue the interview and suddenly Anthony is tugging at his jacket, jostling him around and there’s a shit eating grin on his face and Seb knows something is coming but it’s too late to do anything because suddenly Anthony’s fingers are on his nipple, giving it just enough of a pinch and pull for his cock to jerk to life. He swallows and can’t help but lightly snap at Anthony for doing this at a Disney event. And he tries to laugh it off. But his breathing becomes laboured.  
Anthony makes a comment, “_what’s the worst that could happen”_  
And Seb can’t help himself from the soft snap again, his voice breaking just a little as he “everything”. His eyes linger on Anthony’s face, on his lips as the man jokes. He’s so distracted now; his jaw is tight, and his eyes keep darting over Anthony’s face. He brings his fingers to his face, making motions with his mouth, keeping the attention of the camera up there because he couldn’t risk his semi being noticeable in these damn white pants.  
The next interview goes by a blur, he thinks at one point he sang _A Whole New World_ but he’s not entirely sure. Everything is just so hot, and he can’t keep his focus straight.   
When they make it back stage, Seb finds a private bathroom, pulling Anthony in and locking the door before their mouths are on each other, fingers grasping at every piece of fabric in a mixed attempt to pull them off and pull each other closer.

Anthony presses a thigh between Sebastian’s legs, getting some friction going as his lips find their way down his neck, doing his damned best not to just mark him up like this. But they’re so public right now and there are camera’s everywhere and he’s sure one person saw them heading in here together so coming out marked up was going to make it so very obvious.  
Seb’s breathing is laboured, and Anthony bites down lightly just above the collar of his shirt before pulling Seb over to the vanity mirror. He’s quick in his movements, slipping the condom and lube packet he’d kept in his pocket, knowing damn well his intentions for the day, out onto the counter before making quick work to remove both their pants. He bends Seb over on the surface, hearing the soft grunted moan that comes out of his lips at the forceful action. It excites him. He opens the lube with his teeth, using a little on his fingers to open him up, not needing to do a whole lot after their early morning activities. Anthony hums, slipping on the condom and lubing himself up before pressing into Seb, eliciting a strangled groan from his lips.   
Anthony leans over, kissing against his shoulder-blade lightly before gripping Seb’s hips, pulling him back quickly into him, “You got to be quiet, love,” he mutters, before beginning his quick, rough thrusts into him. God he’d have loved to keep teasing. But they’re on a time crunch, and there’s the added risk of someone hearing them or coming looking for them, so he doesn’t risk it. Instead he just gets to work, keeping his strong grip on Sebastian’s hips, fucking roughly into him like it’s nothing. Like he’s nothing.  
And bless him. Seb is trying to be quiet. His breathing is heavy and every now and then it wheezes with restraint. But there are a few soft moans that escape him and it just eggs Anthony on at this point.   
His grip on his boyfriend tightens and he adjusts enough to press Sebastian against the countertop roughly, continuing his hard thrusts. Anthony wants to make Seb cry out. He wants to see him squirm if someone hears them, see him try talk his way out of the sounds. He can feel the way that Seb’s rim clamps around him that he’s already close, and reaches a hand around to grasp his cock, stroking in time with his thrusts.  
That’s it for Seb. Just a few short seconds later he cums with a loud cry, spilling out over Anthony’s fist and the counter beneath him.  
Anthony fucks him through it, finishing a minute later with a low grunt. He takes a moment and then pulls out, he redresses himself and discards the condom in the sanitary bin in one of the stalls before returning to Seb who is glassy eyed and absolutely spent, a sedated smile on his lips.   
Anthony wets some paper towel and cleans Seb up, helping to redress him before pressing a sweet kiss against his mouth.   
“I hate you,” Seb mumbles quietly against his mouth, grinning stupidly.  
Anthony smirks, thumbing over Sebastian’s jaw, “I love you too,” he breathes out, before taking a step back, heading for the exit.  
There are a few side-glances from some people, but nobody dares say anything as Anthony guides a limping Sebastian with a hand pressed to the small of his back, through the halls to where their group interview is starting in just under two minutes.


End file.
